


Christmas

by Bam4Me



Series: Riding the Wave of Childlike Fantasy [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, Christmas, F/F, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Puppy Play, doing a whole series for holidays, little!stiles, non-sexual puppy play, oh god hes like my birth father but worse, peter REALLY hates artificial sweetener, pup!malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter come back to the main pack house for a whole two weeks of Christmas fun (mostly, because Hanukkah is already over this year) and eating way too many sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> OMFG GUYS!!!! I HAVE A NEW COMPUTER AND IT ACTUALLY FUCKING WORKS PRAISE THE LORD I AM SO EXCITED TO POST A MILLION NEW FICS NOW!!!!!

"Daddy, why does we have to go to the store now?"

Peter sighed, tugging his squirming little closer so he could button the boy’s jacket. It was rather chilly out today.

"No, sweets, Daddy and his little boy need to get some things though. Remember, it's nearly Christmas and I promised to take you to that nice tea shop to look for something for Allison and Lydia."

Stiles nodded excitedly, "Oh yeah! Tea shop, so I can get my lesbians many gifts."

Peter snorted, "They're yours now?"

Stiles nodded, looking very serious, "Yes. My lesbians are the best. They give me cuddles, and Alli lets me stay up past bedtime when I sleep over, and Lydia makes hot chocolate."

He looked very sure of himself. Peter looked like he wanted to lock his little boy up in the playroom and not let him out for a month. They sounded like very bad influences to him.

He sighed, deciding to give his baby the benefit of the doubt. "Fine. Perfect lesbians deserve perfect gifts."

"They do."

***

Stiles was so excited right now. Daddy and him were staying at the communal house for the next three weeks for Christmas and New Years while the members that were out of town for school came back for the holidays.

Daddy was nervous. He said that he was worried that Stiles wouldn't sleep a day and all his hard work (lots of tantrums and long nights coaxing the baby to sleep when he didn't want to) was going to unravel when Stiles was faced with so many more playmates to snuggle and cuddle and steal cookies with.

Maybe Peter wasn't exactly ready to share his little boy any more than necessary right now either. Stiles and him had been off on their own for a while now, with a small time where they stayed with the main pack for Thanksgiving last month, but Stiles was still adjusting to his new sleeping schedule, and as rambunctious as ever.

Peter just wanted to cuddle him and spend the holidays eating grossly fattening stuffing and mashed potatoes.

Stiles insisted that they could do that at the main house.

Peter decided to just go with it. If it tossed Stiles off his sleeping schedule, well, at least he was bigger and stronger and could force a few naps a day on the boy and made him eat more.

***

Stiles didn't even bother ringing the doorbell in warning before he burst into the house, looking slightly manic. "Honey! I'm home!"

He heard his name shouted and was quickly run into, the force of Malia's hug pushing him back into Peter who steadied the two of them. Malia looked like she was firmly decided on staying attached to her baby for now.

Peter couldn't help but smile. Malia was the best guard puppy ever.

He sighed though, gently nudging them both inside the foyer so he could close the door. "Why don't you two go play in the game room?"

Stiles thought that was a great idea! He had an amazing new toy airplane that he really wanted to show her. It was awesome, and opened up to put toy people in it and everything, and the wheels had a little compartment they slid into.

It was an amazing toy. He just hoped the puppy didn't think it was a chew toy, cause he would be very displeased with her if she did.

As the subs went to spend some quality time in the game room, fussing over his baby’s awesome new toy, Peter went into the kitchen, finding Scott and Derek. Peter sighed and leaned against a counter next to his nephew. He may love his little, but, he also missed adult conversation much more than he thought he would.

His baby was the sweetest, most precious, little in the entire world, and he wouldn't give him up for all the alpha power out there, but he kind of missed talking about things that weren't the importance of a well kept crayon collection. Maybe he needed a job. Something easy, that he could do at home, but just enough to force him into adult social interaction every once in a while.

Derek gave him an amused look, like he knew exactly what he was thinking. "Trouble with the baby?"

Peter shook his head, "I never thought I would crave adult conversation so much. When I was in a coma, I craved any conversation at all, despite not getting any, but now, if I have to listen to Pee-Wee's Playhouse while desperately texting to cover the sound of horrendous laughter one more time, I'll smash the TV. Did you know that Stiles loves Pee-Wee's Playhouse? He does. A lot."

Derek gave a deeper frown, "Isn't that the show where when they say the word of the day, you scream as loud as you can?"

Peter's lips pressed together, obviously reliving the horrors of loud TV. He nodded, looking like he didn't want to say a word.

Scott snorted, "He loved it when we were little too. Drove his father nuts."

"Driving Daddy nuts too. Driving the neighbors nuts. If we had pets, he'd be driving them nuts. Might as well make a sundae, because we got all the toppings."

Scott burst out laughing, chest heaving while he gave an almost silent laugh. Stiles did that too, laughing so hard that you literally end up silent until you're wheezing. Peter felt like shoving his teeth in.

Peter gave a loud sigh, looking to the game room. "You know, I wouldn't give him up for the world, I just really would like an adult conversation every once in a while."

Derek snorted, "Well, you could bring him over or at least call more often?"

Peter let out a shaky breath, "You know I can't Derek. The entire reason we left is to get him on a healthier schedule for sleeping and eating. He was just too distracted in this house. He wants to spend more time on his magic and working on becoming an emissary. He knows he can't do that while run down and constantly forgetting to eat. We just need a little more time, he'll be on a better schedule in a month or so, and then we can come visit as much as his little heart desires. Maybe even move back in if it doesn't mess things up."

Peter looked like he was trying to convince himself of that to be honest. Stiles and him had had a long talk while Stiles was big one day, saying that Stiles wanted to focus on being better for his pack. Stiles couldn't do it on his own though.

Derek nodded and scooted over a little, letting his wrist slide against Peter's once before looking away again, face a little red as Peter smiled and scented Derek's neck with his wrist. He did miss his pack though.

***

Peter had been right about one thing. Stiles had quickly gotten off track for his sleep and food. Peter quickly found himself trying to coax Stiles into getting into bed at least within an hour of his usual bedtime when he kind of gave up. His boy was just too excited to go to sleep, no matter how much Stiles had been rubbing at his tired eyes while he sucked harder at his pacifier. He needed a distraction. Daddy needed something to make him fall asleep.

Scott came to the rescue in a rather short amount of time, stepping into the room while Stiles was burying himself in Peter's chest, looking beyond tired, but mumbling about how he couldn't go to sleep now, he had friends to play with.

Scott handed Peter Stiles' usual bottle of ensure, mumbling out low enough for only the were in the room to hear, "Benadryl in the bottle. It's not bad for him since it's actually allergy medication, and his dad sometimes still slips one into his drink when he'd passed the forty-eight hour mark without sleeping. Just don't let him know it's there or he'll fight it."

Peter gave him a thankful look, nodding. "Stiles, look, Alpha made you a sleepy time bottle."

Stiles pulled back enough to crane his neck around to see Scott standing innocently while Peter held out the bottle to him. "He slip something in it?"

Peter shook his head, "Of course not."

The other were in the room gave him a funny look when they heard Peter's heart skip, making him want to stick his tongue out at them in the most childish fashion.

Yeah, he's spending way too much time with the baby.

Stiles scowls at him but takes the bottle anyways, pushing his head back into Peter's chest with the bottle's bottom tilted towards the ceiling for maximum efficiency, making Peter want to hold it for him so he didn't get it all over himself. He had just cleaned that baby. He didn't though, because he could feel Stiles on the verge of a tantrum with how tired he was, so he kept his mouth shut and hands to himself.

"Don't believe you, but I'll take it anyways."

Peter let out a small sigh, glad there would be no fight right now.

***

Scott had apparently missed his brother more than he had lead on, because the next morning, Stiles found himself thoroughly scented by his alpha, squirming in the other man's arms while he stood between Scott's legs. Scott had pulled him into the v of his legs while the little had been sleepily following Peter into the kitchen like a duckling, rubbing his eyes and snuffling behind his pacifier.

Well, it's safe to say, that Stiles didn't make it through the morning without smelling like Scott had drowned the boy in himself. Scott found the way that Stiles tried to tiredly wriggle out of his arms, way too endearing.

Scot smirked, pulling the whining little closer, hands digging into his sides in a way that made Stiles whine about 'no tickling' and try and hit the alpha over the head.

Stiles was finally tumbled right into Scott's lap, making him squeak and fuss for another minute before settling back to let the alpha sent him to his heart's content. He may not like the forced cuddles, but it was still a cuddle, and his still sleepy mind was content with the snuggles.

For now.

***

So, it was probably a good thing that Stiles had grown up in California, because he'd never had a white Christmas before, therefore had nothing to miss when he saw that this year would be no different.

Still, he really wanted to do white-Christmas things.

"Daddy, we make hot cocoa with lunch today? Malia not've had your hot cocoa yet, and she's don't know what she's missing."

Peter chuckled, watching the little balance on his knees on the bay window on the edge of the dining room just next to the living room. Stiles looked perfectly happy to spend the rest of the afternoon just watching his pack mates toss each other about in the forest outside, but he'd probably not last five minutes before he got restless again and needed to run about.

He slid behind the little and rubbed his scruffy chin against Stiles' neck, making him giggle in the most endearing way while he hummed, thinking about it. "I think hot cocoa would be a lovely lunch addition. You wanna go outside any play with the pack?"

Stiles thought about that for a second, looking down, "I gotta get dressed?"

He was still wearing his sleeper from his nap earlier, footed and fuzzy for maximum warmth. "Yeah, you don't wanna step in something wet. Those jammies are not water proof."

Stiles sighed loudly, "Fine."

***

"Scotty, I's not need help, I can do this all by myself."

Scott lowered the footies he'd been holding up with a frown. Peter was back in town picking up the gifts he'd wrapped for the pack and Stiles (and the ridiculous amount of gifts Stiles had wrapped for Daddy and the pack himself) and getting some things in town for dinner. Scott was on babysitting duty for the next three hours.

It probably wouldn't take that long, but Derek and Scott had forced him out, saying that he needed to go get a coffee and not think about being a daddy for a little bit. He was starting to baby everyone.

"But, I just want to help though. You said you were cold, and I always thought footie pajamas looked pretty warm."

Stiles' eyes narrowed, looking suspicious. "You's manipulating? Daddy says manipulating is bad and littles who do that get sent to the time out corner. He'd not kidding. Daddy never kids about the time out corner."

Scott snorted, "I don't think he would. I'm not manipulating. I honestly want to help, and I think you would look adorable in footies with bunny ears and a tail on them."

Stiles thought about that for a moment before brightening up, "I be a bunny, and Malia is a puppy, and we's both animals! That's okay, I wear bunny footies."

Stiles happily let Scott dress him after that, getting excited about playing with the puppy now.

***

Turns out, Malia had taken Stiles being a bunny now as good incentive to go hunting. Bunny hunting.

Malia was in her kennel right now, and Stiles was in the kitchen, being bribed with cookies to not take revenge on the puppy.

Peter was still going to be gone for nearly two and a half hours. Scott was feeling so over this whole babysitting thing.

***

Peter sighed, getting an oversized, overly sugared, caramel covered, chocolate drizzled, whipped cream topped and chocolate sprinkled dusted, caffeinated beverage, and heading out the door back into the still warm day.

His drink was iced, and he'd gotten such weird looks for it in the cafe, but he assumed that everyone in California actually thought this was cold and let it go.

His baby got cold in this weather, but he was a human, and a little. Little's are always so cold. (It's cause their hearts are so big that there's not enough blood to properly warm the rest of the body. This is Peter's decision and he's sticking to it.)

When he'd gotten outside and made sure the car was locked (it's still California, and he's not stupid) Peter goes across the street to check out a book store before he goes to get the meat from the butchers later, deciding that can wait till the end.

The bookstore smelled musty like vintage paper and leather, but Peter breathed the smell in deep, feeling relaxed just standing in the doorway of the small crowded space sipping at his drink.

He always liked book stores.

He decided to peruse the fantasy section for some new books to make it into his and Stiles' bedtime routine when he heard a conversation coming from a section over (which really was not that far away) and it made him pause.

He thought about shaking his head and tuning them out, because he'd been trying to instill good manners in his own little, a slow moving process that John had outright laughed at when Peter had asked if he had any idea how to go about.

Peter had thought that rude, but didn't comment.

He was trying to teach Stiles not to eavesdrop (something that shouldn't be as easy for a human as his baby managed to make it, but he suspected magic. Whenever his baby got up to something, he always suspected magic.) But, it, it was just... so tempting.

Also, while he was in a coma, the only thing he could really do was listen, and that's a long eight year habit to drop.

He wasn't dropping that habit yet is seems.

***

Peter closed the front door with his foot, deciding that the gifts can be pulled out of the car later after the baby was asleep, and lugging an oversized box from the butchers along with a bag front the book store.

"I'm back!" The shout was more for Stiles than any of the wolves, some of who had already given him a soft greeting from the other rooms of the house. His shout didn't disappoint, suddenly hearing a litany of 'daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy's home' coming from the game room before the boy appeared, lunging forward to wrap himself around Peter and tuck himself under the box.

Peter was suddenly very thankful for werewolf strength, because the idea of being sent to the ground with a box that heavy and a little attached to his stomach, well, that sounded like a very bad idea to be honest.

"Well hi, pumpkin. Can you please step back for a second so Daddy can bring the icky red meat into the kitchen? Daddy doesn't want to wait any longer, cause when Derek's blood sugar gets low he turns into a grumpkin."

Derek gave him a soft warning growl from somewhere in the upstairs hallway, sounding like he was more amused than anything. He did get grumpy at a low blood sugar.

Coincidentally, Stiles had an odd opposite effect when he was hungry, where he got too tired to stay awake, and fell asleep until his body couldn't handle being without food for any longer and woke him up at ungodly hours to make a snack.

It was a thing that Peter was trying to condition out of his boy, mostly by making sure his little never falls asleep without at least a bottle, but things were going slow. He'd always thought that was supposed to make a human retain more weight, but Stiles seemed to be an acceptation, what with being too ADHD to not burn calories. Peter was tossing it as a lost cause until he can convince Stiles that weight supplements were a good thing. This was also a lost cause right now.

Stiles turned his head sideways to press against Peter's collar bone, looking slightly accusing. "You're late."

Peter sighed, tighting the box on Stiles' butt just enough for the little to squeak and jump up, latching onto Peter's body like a monkey. When Stiles was firmly settled in Peter's arms being held up by sheer willpower and clingy limbs, Peter headed for the kitchen, not talking again until he set the box on the counter for the other betas to attack to cook for dinner, and slipped out of the room, the bag of books and Stiles still in his arms.

"Daddy made friends at the book store. It was gross."

Stiles pulled back from his neck, looking slightly miffed, "Friends is not gross, Daddykins. Friends is great."

Peter tried not to laugh, setting his mouth in a thin line, "Yes, well, social interaction makes Daddy feel queasy."

He slipped onto the stairs, intending to get his tired looking boy upstairs for what seemed like it would be a much needed nap and a prolonged snuggle. Stiles had that tired look in his eyes that said he stayed up past nap time and had no intentions of taking one now. At least the boy most likely wouldn't deny a quiet cuddle.

"Does Daddy need to lie down for a bit? When I's feel queasy, I's need a nap."

Peter gave the boy a small smile, stepping into their room with a smile and prying the boy off his body, dropping him to the bed and listening to him giggle.

"Daddy does need a cuddle. Maybe a nap too. Will you snuggle with him?"

Stiles sighed like it was some big chore, but pounced on Peter for a cuddle as soon as the older man was on the bed with him.

Peter smiled, tucked up against the pillows with Stiles' footie pajama covered form nestled into his side, "You look very cute in your bunny jammies right now."

Stiles turned a little red, hiding his smile in Peter's chest before reaching one hand up to pull the hood up and over his eyes. He hid himself in Peter's chest again and let his breathing slowly even out. He knew Daddy was trying to get him to nap, but he felt very tired, and it was still early in the afternoon, so he didn't think it would be all that bad. His breathing was slow, deep, but he wasn't asleep. "You made friends, Daddy?"

The words were low, so small Peter would have had to strain to hear them if he was human. Stiles barely used any breath saying them. "Yeah. Met a mommy and her little. It was odd."

Stiles didn't reply right away, his tired mind taking longer to process them, "Thought you were 'posed to stop being a daddy for a bit?"

Peter gave a small ironic laugh, "I didn't plan it. I just met them. Mommy named Mary, with her agender little named Avery. I think you would like them."

Stiles barely got out his reply before he slipped off into sleep, "Wanna meet them, Daddy."

***

Stiles was dozing on the back porch, eyes shut and laying back on a patio chair, when Allison stepped out of the house, looking a little chilly in a dress and leggings. Stiles felt kind of bad for her.

Grownups didn't get to wear footies and carry around blankies so they didn't get cold. They just didn't do that. Daddy liked swaddling him sometimes, which made him feel like a stick, but it was really nice, knowing that Daddy was taking care of him even if it did involve his limbs being trapped and making him so sleepy.

Daddy always encouraged him to keep his blankie with him, always worried that his little was gonna get a chill.

Allison gave him a small smile, making Stiles worry instantly. Allison didn't look so happy. He lifted the side of his blanket closet to her. "Alli, you come snuggle with me?"

Allison gave a genuine smile this time, looking honestly happy to be invited into the blanket with him. She slid in, making sure to close it tight around them after she was settled, nuzzling against Stiles' neck in a way that she usually only did to him on full moons when they were cuddling with the other humans, waiting for their wolves (and others) to get back from their runs.

Stiles gave a happy sigh.

He'd been feeling stuffed up in the house that morning, and asked Daddy if he could take his nap outside. He hadn't been able to actually drop off though, too interested in watching the nature around him. It'd been soothing though.

Now that he had Allison pressed against his front though, he could already feel himself getting tired and heavy eyed. Allison may not have been so happy when she came out to the back yard, but she was smiling now, pressing her face against the warm pajama hood that Stiles had up to keep his ears and face warm.

It was warmer out here with her, snuggling him in the comfiest of ways, they both decided that a little nap would do them some good.

***

Derek had never really liked babysitting. He did like spending time with the pups in the pack while they were kitted out and excitable, letting him treat them like the puppies they were acting as, but as soon as they were humanoid, with sticky fingers and bad manners, you lost his interest.

Which is why when Peter suggested he watch Stiles while he was out talking to this other mommy that he'd met the other day, he ended up groaning and hiding his face in Malia's stomach. Malia just grinned, legs twitching and hands pushing him off playfully. Derek grinned at her and sat back up, giving Peter a small smile, "He better be clean."

Which is why he now found himself sitting in the living room after Stiles and Allison finally stumbled back inside after their nap (in Allison's case, an impromptu nap that had occurred after she got off the phone with one of her cousins) and attempting to get Stiles to eat something.

Stiles didn't want his afternoon snack though. He didn't like the taste of green grapes because they were too sour. He didn't want apple juice because it sometimes tasted gritty. He really didn't want a sandwich because that was a lunch food, and he's already had lunch today.

He did accept three cookies though, which Derek quietly thinks that he's not going to tell Peter about, because Peter kept a firm reign on Stiles' diet, but if he asked, he'd feign ignorance under the guise of trying to help Stiles gain weight, which both Peter and John have been trying to succeed in for more than a few years now.

Really, he was just trying to help.

***

Miss Mary and Avery were awesome.

Peter and Mary were leaning against a tree, watching their littles conspire from beyond the slide in the mostly empty playground.

Imagine their surprise when they two littles met, and the first thing they did was decide to go right into exclamations about magic and how awesome it was. Peter had been taken aback for a moment, wondering if the two of them had met before, before quickly realizing that they could feel the other person's magic like anyone with eyesight could see a person's hair colour.

"I think this might have been a very bad idea. They're never gonna want to leave each other." Peter nodded at Mary.

"Well, Stiles has always been clingy to anything around him with a magical pulse. He might go down easy enough if they tucker themselves out and he's half asleep, though. Just gotta, give them incentive. To play. For hours." Peter sighed at his own words. Stiles made friends like others breathed. For all that the boy had social anxiety and sometimes craved being kept up in a dark room for half a day with no noise and just a tablet for reading, people were magnetized to him. People felt like they needed to be near him.

Sometimes, people just gravitated to him in situations. A few years back, Peter was out at the jungle with Stiles and a few others, making sure everyone got home safe that night without any impromptu vomiting along the way, when he'd saw a girl, tiny little thing, obviously underage and very worried about some guy that seemed to be stalking her, just sidle on up next to Stiles and made herself scarce.

Stiles hadn't even batted and eye, pulling her into a conversation while Peter took care of the riff raff for him. By the time he'd gotten back from getting rid of the guy, Stiles had pulled a grateful smile out of her, along with a name and phone number, that Peter had no doubt would probably be used to send stupid pictures to while making fast friends with the girl.

Stiles was anxious, but he made friends like flies to honey. She'd become good friends with Liam, and the two of them seemed to have something going on, but Peter couldn't, for the life of him, tell what.

Anyways, Stiles had made fast friend with Avery, claiming them as his, and that no one could harm them under his watch. Avery seemed to greatly agree.

Mary snorted, watching the two of them. "You know, I never saw a little take to my Avery so fast. And Avery has met a lot of littles."

Peter crossed his arms thoughtfully, "Where exactly do littles meet around here? Kind of a small town."

Mary grinned, "I uh, run a littles day care center out of our farmhouse. Big place my parents left me, lots of room for little ones to run about and make a mess of things."

Peter got a bad thought, nearly hitting himself in the forehead at it, making Mary give him a curious look, "Well, lots of space for no one to hear you scream, too. Sorry, I've been trying to work on the homicidal thoughts with a little one to think of at home."

Mary blinked, looking a little surprised, but also kind of amused, "No, I'm pretty sure something like that is normal? Like, people have bad thoughts, like, 'what if I slip with these scissors and it goes right into my eye,' or 'I could steal that and no one would even realize.' It's a common thought process that most people have. It's simply your brain pointing out the worst case scenario and telling you to stay away from it. Or in some cases, to do it."

Peter frowned, "Well, in my case it's telling me it's a good idea. Stiles said he could help make it stop, and for the most part, I haven't felt the urge to rip out someone's throat in a few years, but magic can only suppress so much, I guess."

Mary nodded, still looking curious, but letting it slide for now, "I think we should convince them to run around, or they'll conspire all morning, take over the world by lunch time."

Peter snorted, "Stiles is too lazy to take over anything but the bed."

"Yeah. Avery too."

***

Stiles was so freaking excitable right now.

Christmas was in a week, Kira was making gingerbread with him for making a gingerbread village (Liam had said that one o his cousin's family always made a whole gingerbread village and Stiles liked the idea. Also, he wanted to try and make his smile cause for some reason he always got this tight icky look on his face around Christmas) and Daddy wasn't in the kitchen right now so he'd gotten into the frosting just a little bit (which Daddy knew about as soon as he came back into the room because Stiles may have gotten some on his mouth and forgot to wipe it off) and he was having such an awesome holiday, and Papa had Christmas Eve, Christmas, and the day afterwords all off. (He'd probably get called in at least once, but it would be fine as long as it wasn't on Christmas before noon. That was when all the fun stuff happened.)

Stiles leaned forward, stealing an m&m out of one of the candy bowls, sticking it in his mouth and quietly wondering why Daddy wasn't scolding him for eating so much sugar. Daddy just must be coming around to his point of view now.

They had all the trimmings (aka; the entire candy section of the local supermarket) because to make a whole village, you need way more than just gumdrops and frosting, you need everything.

Their village was very diverse too. There were fifteen houses in total, plus two doggy houses, several tool sheds, and tons of trees. Even a few people too. It was great. Stiles had insisted that at least two houses not have any holiday decorations, because it's stupid to think that everyone ever celebrates Christmas, and because there was also minimalists, who don't decorate, or grumpy people who don't, and just, not everyone does, so Stiles had to account for that.

One of the houses is being decorated entirely in black, and Peter wondered if Stiles decided they were all goth, but no, Stiles quietly came up with the idea that the woman who lived in that house is a widow and couldn't stand colours since her soulmate died, and Stiles was very worried about her. She needed a hug.

Stiles hummed a little and added twice as much candy to one house as the rest.

"Why's that one got so much candy, Stiles?"

Stiles grinned and looked up at Scott, who had been stealing gingerbread to eat for the last hour or so. "They're crazy Christmas obsessed, and put up too many decorations."

He nodded, matter-of-factly, shoving a twizzler along the edge of the house for stripes.

The rest of the wolves looked at the gingerbread in slight revulsion. That was a lot of candy.

***

Six days till Christmas, and Peter was feeling like the house was turning into one giant cookie. Stiles had convinced Kira to bake sugar cookies that morning, saying that the gingerbread village was for decorating, not eating, and so it shouldn't count.

Peter felt as though all attempts to keep his little from stuffing himself full of refined, processed sugar, were just jumping out the window and saying goodbye.

He's given up for now entirely. Stiles can eat whatever he want's right now as long as it's not poisen. He's tried to feed the baby healthy candies and things without artificial sweeteners, but, it's like his little boy has a 'that's too healthy' Spidey sence, and rejects all offers.

Peter sighed. Stiles was finally asleep, half past midnight, covered in a giant pile of blankets he'd crashed in ten minutes ago. He had that pinched look on his face though, like he had an arm or leg in a bad position and would wake up with it sore, not dead, but sore. Peter sighed again and started removing blankets till he could get to his little underneath, rearranging the boy until he sighed and turned over, no longer looking pained.

He briefly considered swaddling the boy for the night, wondering if it would make him feel better, but decided not to. Swaddling always woke the baby up because it was so fiddly. Peter heaved out one more sigh, deciding to swaddle the baby another time, before collapsing onto the bed next to him, looking tired as he felt.

He never thought being a daddy would be so exhausting, what with having werewolf strength, and being so excited to do it. But here he was, with a magical rouge little, wearing him down with a series of pleads for more stories and cuddles, and way too much sugar. Peter heaved another sigh, feeling like that's all he's been doing tonight, and rolled over, pulling Stiles back against his stomach while he let himself fall asleep too.

***

Stiles woke up crushed under his daddy's weight. Well, he says crushed, but really, Daddy just had one arm over him, but it was tight and kept him from squirming very easily.

"Daddy, wake up."

Peter grumbled into his neck, sounding like he didn't want to do what his precious little one had said.

"Daddy, wakey wakey eggs and bakey. Up time now."

Peter snorted into his neck, lips curving upwards. "I thought you were against waking someone out of a dream."

Stiles frowned, "But you was crushing me, Daddy. I needa pee."

Peter sighed and lifted his arm, letting the little squirm out from underneath to go potty.

Peter felt a thump land on the bed and wondered if he'd dozed off again, because that did not seem like long enough for Stiles to go potty.

He lifted his head out of the soft nest of pillows and blankets and found Lydia looking over at him with a slight smirk.

"May I help you?"

She pursued her lips and rolled her eyes, as if it was such a chore to even talk to the man. Peter knew it probably was, what with the whole, manipulation and deceit thing that he did to her, but there was no reason to be rude.

"I'm taking Stiles for the day."

"When was this decided?"

She shrugged, "Now? I need him to help me pick out last minute gifts. I've been too busy lately to go before now."

Lydia had been working almost non-stop on some mathematical proof she was theorizing, a subject that often had Stiles waking up in a cold sweat and sobbing about too many numbers trying to get him.

Math was not a subject that Stiles or Malia agreed with in the slightest but at least Malia wasn't dreaming in numbers yet. Stiles on the other hand though, woke up crying the night before last, saying that the numbers were trying to eat his Lydia and she needed help.

Peter had been forced to bundle his little boy up in too many blankets and carry him down the hallway to knock to Allison and Lydia's door. Allison had sleepily accepted Stiles into the bed to cuddle with her while they all watched Lydia work on her theorem. Stiles had slept there that night, curled up in their bed with too many blankets while Peter dozed on a couch and Lydia worked. It was nice.

Stiles came bounding out of the en suit with an excited 'Lydia!' and barreled right into her on the bed, her arms coming up around him to help cushion the blow that sent them both sprawling on the mattress.

"My Lydia sleep well?"

Lydia huffed out a breath, smiling, "Yeah, Stiles, I slept well."

Stiles nuzzled into her stomach for another minute, while Peter finally rolled out of bed and got dressed. "Guess what, baby boy."

Stiles' head came up, curious noises escaping behind the dreaded thumb lodged in his mouth. Peter tried not to cringe and look for a paci to replace it with, but it was a close thing, "You're going shopping today with Lydia."

Stiles made an excited noise, turning back to the girl that was still playing his pillow, giving him those gentle smiles that he had fallen in love with in preschool. They had never been directed at him though until they made a pack. He still loved those smiles.

"We going shopping, my Lydia?"

Her smile somehow managed to get even fonder. "Yeah, sweet boy, your Lydia did a no-no and waited till last minute to get some very important things. I thought we could go to the mall, just a Lydia and Stiles day."

Stiles hummed, looking so very happy, "Just a my Lydia and her Stiles day."

***

With today being a Lydia and Stiles day, that meant big things. Stiles had had an adult shower in the morning, and was wearing adult clothes (though, to be fair, it was bright red skinny jeans and a tee shirt which proudly labeled him as 'the cutest muffin' which he'd actually had a long time before him and Peter ever became a thing) and he'd had a very adult breakfast conversation with Alpha and Daddy that morning (which, to be honest, sounded a lot like a five year old trying to say adult things and being too cute for words) and Lydia was still driving, but that's okay, he's still kinda ascared of the car, and they were at the mall, and he didn't even ask if he could play in the playplace, which he think's shows a lot of self restraint, and Lydia bought him a coffee with lots or vanilla and sugar which Daddy would probably be mad at, and he's very adult today.

Like, sophisticated adult today.

He'd only needed help a little today too. He'd gotten his shirt on backwards first, and Daddy had had to help him fix it just a little, and Derek had helped him at breakfast, cause Stiles couldn't find the silverware, but it's okay, Derek just didn't know how big of an adult Stiles is today when he'd pinched Stiles' cheeks and called him cute. He just didn't know.

Stiles was so adult right now.

Which is why he is currently listening to Lydia very carefully, because adults do boring things like that, like, listening to each other.

"Honey, are you even listening to your Lydia?"

She didn't sound reprimanding, so that was good. Stiles went bright red though. "Of course, my Lydia, I was just, being... not so very adult..."

Stiles trailed off, deciding not to lie. He wasn't very adult right now, and he did kind of want to run wild in the play place and buy all the colouring books and spend half the day in the book store.

Lydia smiled at him, practically reading his mind, "Don't worry, sweetie, we'll finish up before noon and spend a few hours in the book store. I know you'll like that."

Stiles very much would like that.

"And eat Chinese food and smoothies first?"

"And eat Chinese food and smoothies first."

***

Peter sighed and pressed Stiles' head into his neck as he went up the stairs to the library on the third floor. This was not a very good day, and they needed just a little bit of alone time while Stiles had a slight meltdown.

It'd been a while since Stiles had been around so many people for so long, and it seems the constant attention was getting him a little bit worked up right now.

Stiles was still making whining noises against his skin when Peter let himself into the library and sat down in an armchair next to one of the vast windows, getting Stiles settled in his arms so they could have a nice snuggle. One of Peter's feet pushed them back and forth in the rocker, making Stiles sighed at the slow rhythm and finally lift his head after a minute.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, pumpkin?"

Stiles let out a little sigh, fingers playing with Daddy's ugly sweater. It had a Christmas kitty on it, and Stiles had picked it out all by himself. Daddy even used minimal cringing when he put it on that morning, which was very nice of him.

"I think I does like living alone with my daddy. Didn't at first, but there is too much people here."

Peter smiled and leaned in to nuzzle his boy's neck. "Daddy just wants you to be happy and healthy, and I think being around people sometimes makes you happy."

"Sometimes, but not right now. I need snuggles and Daddy, not pack."

Peter pulled back and let Stiles slide his head into the crook of his shoulder again, gently rocking them still.

If Stiles had honestly wanted nothing more than to move back into the main house, Peter would have let him, with no hesitation, but he knew how much stress Stiles was under, constantly being seen by others, family or not, made the boy nervous. It was easiest if they all had their own space to go back to when littles became sullen and uncooriperative.

Stiles took his nap up there with Daddy that day, snoozing against his chest while Peter rocked them, and it was an amazing nap to be honest.

***

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve!"

"Stiles, you're Jewish."

Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott, "I know that, Scotty, Hanukkah already happened though! Daddy gave me eight days of presents and I loved all of them. But now it's Christmas, and Daddy celebrates Christmas, and pack celebrates Christmas, and Christmas is where you get to put a whole tree in your house and then get angry when it dies and you have to vacuum up dead pine needles, and all your presents is littered with them, and trying to get something out of it is like trying to stick your hand in a pile of needles and not get hurt, and it sucks and... Christmas sucks, I hate it."

Scott grinned at his friend and pulled Stiles against his side on the couch. "So, I guess your first Christmas with more than just me and Mom isn't exactly what you thought it would be, is it?"

"No. S' a lot pokier than I thought it would be. Tree keeps biting me."

***

“You know, we always used to do a special tradition every Christmas Eve before, okay, well, I say tradition, but it was more of a tradition to pester our parents until they complied, which was fun.”

“Is this sentence going anywhere, Scott?”

Scott frowned at Peter, watch Derek snicker at his uncle’s words before he straightened his back. “What I’m saying is that if you don’t let him open at least one gift tonight, one of his choosing, not yours, he will pester you, and probably sneak out at midnight just to sit in the living room for six hours.”

Peter frowned, “Why though? He’s Jewish.”

Scott shrugged, “You know he likes Christmas though, right? He always spent the holidays with me and my mom, and we aren’t Jewish, so it was a thing.”

Peter sighed, “What are the chances of him staying in bed if he ends up opening something with something he deems boring in it?”

“Slim to none. Well, that’s no matter what. Stiles has such extreme anxiety, that he doesn’t really sleep at all before a big day.”

Peter nodded, “Yes, I’ve noticed.”

Peter heaved a sigh and pushed himself off the counter he was leaning against. “I hear my little one waking up. Better go get him.”

Stiles was just sitting up in bed when Peter came in, hair messy with bed head and sucking furiously on his paci like it would help him wake up. It really did not.

Stiles looked up with a sleepy glare when Peter came in, raising one arm in a silent demand for cuddles.

Peter just smiled and slid into the bed beside him to give him his cuddles.

Sleepy babies were amazing for cuddling.

***

Stiles was so excited right now. It was Christmas Eve and Papa had come over (he was staying until the day after Christmas, and so was Melissa, and Chris, and Kira’s parents, and lots others, and Stiles loved that) and Daddy had let him open a present too, and Scotty bought ridiculous amounts of eggnog (whick was just thick enough not to get trapped in the nipple of his bottle, which was a good thing. You know, eggnog was a very fatty drink, maybe he could convince Daddy to switch to that for a while so he doesn’t have to taste that icky ensure all the time) and he was having cuddles, and everything was good.

He seems to have picked out a good gift to open tonight, cause Daddy was giving him an eager look, like he really wanted to see his face when he opened it, and so Stiles crawled back into Peter’s lap, still holding the wrapped box.

“Open now, Daddy?”

“Yeah, pumpkin, open it up for everyone to see.”

Stiles grinned and tore at the wrapping paper finding a designer labeled box underneath. He didn’t recognize the label, but Daddy was a label whore and got almost everything with labels that Stiles didn’t recognize. It was thick gold lettering on powder white background though, and it made Stiles smile before opening the box.

He found the softest looking, rainbow coloured rabbit inside. It had a baby blue ribbon tied around it’s neck and big black eyes that looked back at him.

Peter started to get worried after a moment. Stiles was usually never this quiet when given presents, and he looked so little right now, silently rubbing his index finger and thumb over the rabbit’s left ear, before moving down to trace a tiny little paw.  
“Soft, Daddy.”

Peter smiled, leaning in to hook his chin over Stiles’ shoulder, “Yeah. I found him and knew you needed to have him. The softest little bunny in the store.”

Stiles smiled a little, turning to press a kiss (which would have been kind of painful of Peter was human, because Stiles still hadn’t taken his paci out) to Peter’s cheek, grinning brightly at him while he held the bunny close. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Peter couldn’t help the sappy look on his face he got in return.

He knew this was going to be a great Christmas, he just couldn’t imagine it being anything else. He had his boy and his pack, nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ, I did not expect this to come out that long. 
> 
> Also, yes, the bunny WAS Mr. Nibbles from the tumblr series, love him. I have the same bunny at home, I love him, and Stiles loves Mr. Nibbles.


End file.
